In the circuit and system theory and in the practice it is of interest to minimize an impedance of interest. Further, in order to achieve mathematically complete, and thus ideal, load independent operation, it can be shown that an impedance of interest should be forced to zero. All known techniques produce less or more successful minimization of the impedance of interest, usually in proportion to their complexity. None of the presently known techniques produces a zero impedance, except a synthesis methods described in a copending and coassigned applications by these same two inventors Lj. Dj. Varga and N. A. Losic, "Synthesis of Zero-Impedance Converter", Ser. No. 07/452,000, December 1989, and "Synthesis of Improved Zero-Impedance Converter" by N. A. Losic and Lj. Dj. Varga, Ser. No. 07/457,158, December 1989. A specific and particular applications of a zero-impedance converter, in addition to those in the applications above, are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,674 "Synthesis of Load-Independent Switch-Mode Power Converters" by Lj. Dj. Varga and N. A. Losic, issued December 1989, as well as in a two copending and coassigned applications of N. A. Losic and Lj. Dj. Varga "Synthesis of Load-Independent DC Drive System", Ser. No. 07/323,630, November 1988, "Synthesis of Load-Independent AC Drive Systems", Ser. No. 07/316,664, February 1989, (allowed for issuance December 1989).
Another advantage due to the use of the zero-impedance converter, seen in creating a possibility to reduce order of an electric motor drive system to zero by implementing appropriate (feed)forward algorithms if the system uses the zero-impedance converter (to produce a load-independent operation) is explored and described in a copending and coassigned application by N. A. Losic and Lj. Dj. Varga "Synthesis of Drive Systems of Infinite Disturbance Rejection Ratio and Zero-Dynamics/Instantaneous Response", January 1990. Furthermore, a generalized synthesis method to produce zero-order dynamics/instantaneous response and infinite disturbance rejection ratio in a general case of control systems of n-th order is described in a copending and coassigned application by Lj. Dj. Varga and N. A. Losic "Generalized Synthesis of Control Systems of Zero-Order/Instantaneous Response and Infinite Disturbance Rejection Ratio", February 1990.
The zero-impedance converter and its particular and specific applications, as described in the patents/patent applications on behalf of these two inventors listed above, operate on a specified/given values of a resistive and a reactive parts of an impedance of interest. If the impedance of interest is of inductive nature a differentiation is to be performed as a part of the functioning of the zero-impedance converter. A differentiation-free generalized synthesis of control systems to produce a zero order and an infinite disturbance rejection ratio constitutes a part of the last application listed above.